


Who can be a Valkyrie?

by Hela_Goddess_of_Death



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Good Odin (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Trans Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_Goddess_of_Death/pseuds/Hela_Goddess_of_Death
Summary: Just a quick drabble on Thor's career options.
Kudos: 13





	Who can be a Valkyrie?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do plan on continuing my other story, I just thought of this story and really wanted to write it.  
> Second, I have never written anything like this so I thought I would keep it short to give it a try.

“Father! I have decided I will become a Valkyrie when I am older!” 

Odin looked up from the book he was writing in to see his young daughter standing proudly in front of him with the kind of excitement a child has when they believe they have made a great discovery.

Odin smiled at Thor, “Then you shall be the most ferocious of the Valkyries my daughter and a wonderful queen.”

Thor smiles brightly before running off to most likely tell her mother.

A couple of days passed before Thor brought the topic up again with her father.

“Father, I cannot be a Valkyrie.”

Odin looked up from the message he had received from Heimdall to see his daughter once again standing in front of him, but this time she did not look excited but discouraged.

“Why not my daughter? You would make a great Valkyrie.”

“I found out the Valkyries are all women, and I am not a woman!” Thor pouted.

Odin paused and considered the child in front of him for a few moments before smiling.

“Well, as king of Asgard you will command the legion of Valkyries and I know you will do a magnificent job my son.”

Thor perked up at the new information. “I will be a mighty king!” And off his son ran.

Odin got up from his desk, he had to make sure his wife was aware of the new update, even though she probably already knew (she did already know, after all, she knew her son better than anyone).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you want more, I have some more ideas if anyone is interested.


End file.
